Sweet Love
by Sorayuki Nichan
Summary: Ichigo slalu mengamati Rukia dari jauh. Ichigo memang menyukainya. Tapi, saat mereka mulai dekat, justru kata – kata makian dan sikap kasar yang ditunjukan Ichigo pada Rukia. Padahal Ichigo tidak bermaksud seperti itu. IchiRuki, Last Chapter! RnR please
1. Awal Pertemuan

**Rated** : T

**Pairing** : IchiRuki

**Disclaimer : **Bleach by Tite Kubo

**Genre** : Romance/General

**Summary** : Ichigo slalu mengamati Rukia dari jauh. Ya, Ichigo memang menyukainya. Tapi, saat mereka mulai dekat, justru kata – kata makian dan sikap kasar yang ditunjukkan Ichigo pada Rukia. Padahal Ichigo tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Bagaimana Ichigo akan meraih cintanya? RnR please~

OOCness

AU

IchiRuki…

* * *

Sweet Love ; It`s not Easy

By : Nichan

-

-

-

"Chappy kemari, ayolah jangan nakal!!" teriak seorang gadis yang sedang berusaha mati – matian menangkap kelinci kecil putih yang tengah berlari kesana – kemari itu.

Tiba – tiba dari arah yang berlawanan dengan gadis itu, munculah pemuda berambut orange mencolok yang (entah disengaja atau tidak) menangkap kelinci yang sedang dikejar oleh gadis bermata violet itu

"Ini milikmu?" tanya si orange sambil menyodorkan kelinci putih tadi. Gadis bermata violet dan berambut hitam itu menggeleng.

"Bukan, ini milik sekolahan."

"Ohh…," sementara orange boy tadi cuma ber-ohh ria.

"Ahh terima kasih untuk yang tadi, chappy memang selalu susah diatur," gadis bermata violet itu membungkukan badan, kemudian dia tersenyum sambil mengusap – usap kelinci yang ada dipelukannya itu.

DEG!! Sesaat jantung si orange berdegup ketika melihat senyum gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu,. 'perasaan apa ini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ahh i-iya, aku Kurosaki Ichigo, siapa namamu?"

"Kuchiki Rukia, salam kenal."

* * *

-Ichigo`s POV-

Perkenalkan aku Ichigo Kurosaki pemilik rambut aneh berwana orange seperti jeruk ini. Tapi aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku tidak pernah mengecat warna rambutku sehingga jadi seperti ini. Ini aku ingin bercerita sedikit tentang seseorang kepada kalian.

Sudah 3 bulan berlalu saat perkenalan pertamaku dengan Rukia. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mengagumi sosoknya. Tidak bukan kagum, tidak ada yang mengagumkan dari seorang Rukia Kuchiki. Dia hanyalah gadis biasa. Tidak terlalu cantik dan modis seperti gadis – gadis seumurannya. Tapi…kurasa kalian tau maksudku, ya aku menyukainya.

Masalahnya kami berbeda kelas dan sejak awal perkenalanku denganya, aku sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara atau menyapanya lagi. Saat berpapasan pun aku selalu membuang muka walau Rukia mencoba tersenyum dan menyapaku. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa sikapku jadi seperti itu begitu bertemu dengannya. Awalnya dia diam saja atas perlakuan itu dan ikut membuang muka saat berpasasan denganku. Tapi lama – lama, dia tidak pernah menyapaku sama sekali begitu kami berpapasan lagi. Bodohnya aku, aku menghancurkan harapanku sendiri.

Saat ini keadaan kelas tidak terlalu ramai walau masih jam istirahat. Aku suka suasana seperti ini, membuatku bisa tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, sampai seseorang masuk kelas dan memecah pikiranku.

"Tatsuki-chan, apa kau membawa kamus?" Seseorang yang baru saja kupikirkan masuk kelas dan berjalan kearah meja Tatsuki.

"Maaf Kuchiki, sebenarnya aku juga lupa dan mau pinjam anak kelas lain."

"Ahh bagaimana ini, Maki-sensei akan memarahiku lagi begitu aku lupa," keluh Rukia.

Aku melihat dan mendengarkan Rukia dan Tatsuki berbicaram tentu saja karena tempat dudukku tidak terlalu jauh dari Tatsuki. 'Ayolah Ichigo, sapa dia, pinjamkan kamusmu padanya, ini kesempatan,' aku mencoba menyemangati diriku sendiri. Bagiku, rasanya susah sekali untuk mendekati Rukia bahkan menyapanya sekalipun. Aku juga heran dengan sikapku yang seperti ini.

"Ya sudah terima kasih Tatsuki-chan, aku kembali ke kelasku dulu." Rukia berjalan menuju keluar kelas. Dan aku? Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan? Dengan bodohnya aku berlari kearahnya dan mengcengkram tangan kecilnya itu.

"Tunggu pendek, kau butuh kamus kan?" Aku tak tahu kenapa yang keluar dari mulutku adalah kata – kata 'pendek'.

"Aww… sakit!!" keluh Rukia. "Apa kau bilang? Pendek katamu?" tanyanya padaku, matanya menatap tajam kearahku untuk beberapa saat. Aku memalingkan wajahku, dan aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku nelakukan hal ini, bodoh!! Memalukan sekali.

"Yah, kau kan memang pendek," kataku ketus lalu melepaskan tangannya.

"Dasar jeruk!! Aneh…," teriak Rukia.

"Apa kau bilang 'pendek'?"

"Habisnya, dasar aneh!! Tiba – tiba menarik tangan orang lain dengan kasar," Rukia meringis kesakitan dan memegang tangannya yang kutarik tadi.

'Nyuut' apa ini? Hatiku terasa sakit begitu mengetahui Rukia kesakitan karena ulahku. Harusnya aku melindungi orang yang kusayangi dan bukannya malah membuat dia kesakitan.

"Ehh…i-itu ma..ma..ma…"

"Tak perlu minta maaf, nggak terlalu sakit kok," Rukia memotong kata – kataku tadi dan beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu!! Aku bisa meminjamkan kamus," syukurlah kali ini aku bicara hal yang benar.

"Benarkah?" kini Rukia yang memegang kedua bahuku dengan kedua tangannya, dia tersenyum polos dan menatapku. Dan aku bisa – bisanya blushing karena ditatapnya, lalu buru – buru kualihkan pandanganku kearah lain.

Kemudian Rukia pergi setelah aku meminjamkan kamusku padanya. Bagus Ichigo Kurosaki, kau sudah mulai dekat dengannya, haha…

-**Ichigo`s POV end**-

* * *

**Esoknya…**

Ichigo saat ini sedang berada di perpustakaan, mencari bahan untuk tugas biologi yang diberikan Yoruichi-sensei.

"Hhhhh…." Ichigo mendengus.

Tak seharusnya dia ada di sini, dia bukan tipe anak rajin kan? Apa boleh buat, ini karena istirahat pertama tadi, dia sudah menunggu Rukia untuk mengembalikan kamus miliknya, tapi Rukia tidak kunjung datang. Akhirnya, dia mendengar dari salah satu temannya kalau Rukia berada di perpustakaan. Dia bukannya tidak sengaja datang kemari, tapi dia sengaja datang kemari supaya bisa bertemu Rukia secara tidak sengaja. Dasar Ichigo.

Dan benar saja, Ichigo memang bertemu dengan Rukia. Rukia yang lagi jinjit – jinjit untuk mengambil buku di rak yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"Ughh tinggi…," ucap Rukia lirih, tapi itu sudah cukup bisa didengar oleh Ichigo yang saat ini berjalan menuju tempat Rukia berada.

"Mau kubantu, cebol?" kata makian Ichigo naik tingkat dari yang tadinya 'pendek' menjadi lebih kasar, 'cebol'. Rukia menoleh kesal kepada Ichigo.

"Tidak," jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala dan kembali mencoba meraih buku yang tadi. Ichigo cuma diam dan mengamati.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Rukia.

"Apa? Kau masih belum mengmbalikan kamusku, kau ingat bodoh!?"

"Aku sudah mengembalikannya kok, kucari kau di kelasmu, tapi kamu tidak ada, akhirnya kutitipkan pada Tatsuki-chan," jelas Rukia panjang lebar. Ichigo cuma diam.

"Hahh…" Rukia menghela nafas dan kembali mencoba meraih buku itu.

"Ughh sial…," keluhnya lagi. Ichigo cuma senyam senyum gaje.

"Ughh tinggi banget…" Sekarang Ichigo udah ketawa nggak karuan.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawar Ichigo sekali lagi.

"Nggak!!" tolak Rukia mentah – mentah.

"Masa?" Ichigo maju selangkah mendekati Rukia.

"Iya!! Nggak butuh!!"

"Yang bener?" kini Ichigo maju beberapa langkah dan makin dekat dengan Rukia. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Rukia berjalan mundur ke arah belakang.

"Iya!! Sana pergi!!"

"Tapi sepertinya kau butuh bantuan, cebol?" Ichigo tersenyum jahil dan makin mendekatkan dirinya lagi.

"Uggh…jauhan dikit jeruk!!" ucap Rukia yang udah mentok ke rak yang ada di belakangnya, gak bisa mundur lagi.

"Apa? nggak mau," Ichigo mulai mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Rukia. Saat ini, jantungnya sudah mulai berdegub kencang, nggak jauh beda sama Ruka yang mukanya udah blushing duluan. Dan Ichigo mulai senang melihat reaksi Rukia yang mukanya blushing itu.

"Jangan mendekat jeruk," Rukia memejamkan matanya dan menunduk.

PLUKK!!

Sebuah buku jatuh di atas kepala Rukia. Rukia menengadah. Dilihatnya Ichigo yang kini sudah berdiri agak jauh dari Rukia. Ternyata dia cuma mau mengambilkan buku yang diinginkan Rukia.

"Heh!! Kau mikir apa, pendek? Kau kira aku akan berbuat apa?" Ichigo mulai nyolot lagi.

"A-apa? Aku gak mikir apa – apa kok!!"

"Bohong!! Pikiranmu pasti mesum, kau kira aku akan berbuat yang tidak – tidak kan? Dasar cewek piktor," maki Ichigo sambil menjitak kepala Rukia.

"Aww, sakit jeruk! Aku bukan piktor, dasar menyebalkan!!" Rukia berteriak dan pergi (lari) untuk meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Haahhh…" Ichigo mendengus kesal, kini dia terduduk di lantai dan menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lagi – lahi aku membuatnya kesal, kenapa tadi aku nggak bilang begini saja, 'Rukia-chan kau menginginkan buku ini kan? Mau kubantu?' dan bukannya malah ngejitak dia. Bodohnya aku," runtuk Ichigo dalam hati.

* * *

"Masih terlalu pagi untuk sekolah," Ichigo mengeluh, dilihatnya jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Entah kenapa dia bisa berangkat sepagi ini, ia pun heran. Hanya saja, ada yang membuatnya semangat untuk berangkat seklolah akhir – kahir ini.

Sudah lewat lebih dari dua minggu sejak kejadian di perpustakaan itu dan selama itu pula, Ichigo sudah mulai bisa untuk menyapa Rukia, walau hanya ejekan pada Rukia saja yang keluar dari mulutnya saat ia dan Rukia bertemu.

Ichigo memasuki gerbang sekolahnya, masih belum banyak murid yang datang, sekolah masih sangat sepi pagi ini. Entah apa yang menggerakkan Ichigo, tapi kakinya menuju ke gedung belakang sekolah, tempat pertama kali dia dan Rukia brtemu. Dan seperti mengulangi saat pertama kali pertemuannya, saat ini dia kembali bertemu Rukia yang masih sibuk mengejar chappy.

"Chappy, ini wortelmu!! Ayolah jangan menggodaku," rujuk Rukia yang sedang menjulurkan wortel ke arah chappy.

"Dasar maniak kelinci," Rukia menoleh, 'Ichigo Kurosaki', dia datang dan lagi – lagi berhasil menangkap chappy dengan mudah.

"Ini pendek," Ichigo menyerahkan kelinci putih itu pada Rukia dan itu membuat Rukia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Ichigo."

Ichigo tersentak, baru pertama kali ini dia mendengar Rukia memanggil nama kecilnya, selama ini hanya sebutan aneh yang didengarnya dari mulut Rukia. Wajah Ichigo langsung merah seketika,

"Yah sama – sama pendek."

Rukia tidak berniat membalas ejekan Ichigo, rupanya dia sudah mulai lelah dengan pertengkaran mereka selama ini.

"Lho? Mukamu merah, apa kau sakit?" Rukia mencoba meletakan punggung tangannya ke dahi Ichigo, tetapi Ichigo yang kaget mundur dan mendorong Rukia membuat chappy yang ada dipangkuan Rukia lepas dan itu membuat keseimbangan Rukia goyah. Sehingga, dia terjatuh dan menimpa Ichigo.

"!!!" kedua orang itu kaget dan masih dalam terpaku dengan posisi mereka yang Err…tidak nyaman dilihat.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menduduki perutku pendek?"

"Ahh ma-maaf Ichigo," Rukia buru – buru menjauh dari tubuh Ichigo dengan wajah yang menunduk.

"Yah, nggak masalah," Ichigo juga mulai bangkit dan duduk, padahal jantung Ichigo sudah mau copot dan dibalik semua kejadian barusan, Ichigo sebenarnya senang dengan posisi tadi, dasar Ichgio

"Umm…Ichigo, anu…aku…" Rukia mulai bicara sambil menunduk malu.

"Ha? Kau kenapa? Luka?"

"Bukan, aku sebenarnya su-su…"

'Teeeeeettttt'

Rukia belum sempat meneruskan kata – katanya tapi bel tanda lima belas menit sebelum masuk berbunyi dan mengagetkan mereka. Rukia buru – buru memasukan chappy ke kandang dan bergegas menuju kelas.

"Oi, mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja masuk kelas strawberry baka!!"

* * *

Saat ini adalah jam pelajarannya Ochi-sensei, sejarah modern.

'Tadi Rukia mau ngomong apa ya? Jadi kepikiran,' tanya Ichigo dalam hati. Dia diam, berfikir sejenak lalu tampak garis – garis merah dipipinya,

'Jangan – jangan dia mau nembak aku,' batin Ichigo PD. Tiba – tiba dari arah belakang,

"Hanatarou, kau benar – benar mau nembak si Rukia?" tanya Renii selaku sahabat masa kecil Rukia plus pacar Tatsuki kepada Hanatarou, cowok terceroboh dan payah, tapi sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat baik dan kalem.

DEG!! Jantung Ichigo sedikit berdegup mendengar hal itu. Tapi dia mencoba untuk tenang, Rukia nggak mungkin punya rasa ke Hanatarou, dia kan cowok payah. Ichigo mengangguk – angguk gaje.

"Bukan!! Bukan aku, makanya dengarkan dulu Abarai-san, yang mau nembak Kuchiki-san itu Shuhei-san,"

DEG!! DEG!! DEG!! Kali ini beneran nggak main – main, kalau Hisagi lawannya, salah satu cowok terpopuler di sekolah, bisa – bisa Rukia…

"Hee? Kapan Hisagi mau nembak Rukia?"

"Pulang sekolah nanti katanya, dia menyuruhku untuk memberitahu supaya kau memberitahu Kuchiki-san."

"Dimana tempatnya?" tanya Renji antusias.

"Gedung belakang sekolah, tapi kau nggak boleh ngintip atau Shuhei-san akan menghajarmu," ancam Hanatarou

"A-APAA?" Inner Ichigo berteriak, walau luarnya dia terlihat kaku dan bingung mau berekspresi seperti apa.

* * *

"Hisagi-kun, sebenarnya mau bicara apa? Tidak bisa disini saja?" tanya Rukia yang tangannya lagi ditarik – tarik Hisagi, Ichigo yang buntutin mereka dari belakang udah frustasi duluan. Dan akhirnya mereka berhenti di suatu tempat yang menjadi pertemuan pertama Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Kuchiki, a-a-aku suka kamu, kamu jadi pacarku ya?" dimulailah sesi penembakan Hisagi pada Rukia. Sedangkan Ichigo ngintip di balik semak – semak sambil berdoa, 'semoga Rukia menolaknya,'

Rukia diam dan itu membuat Hisagi yang barusan menyatakan perasaannya bingung.

"Rukia-chan?" Hisagi mulai mendekat dan memegang bahu Rukia dan itu membuat Ichigo stress berat.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**  
**

Selesai chapter satu, sebenarnya mau dibuat Oneshot tapi kepanjangen, jadi kubuat multichap yang pendek (!?), saya juga gak ngerti kenapa muncul ide untuk membuat fic gaje seperti ini.

Ini fic romance yang bener – bener romance pertama yang kubuat, maaf kalau romancenya gak kerasa. T.T

Menerima kritik dan saran dari para readers dan senpai sekalian.

Yah, review please…


	2. Aishiteru BAKA

**Sweet Love ; It`s not Easy**

Last Chapter

-

By : Nichan

-

**Bleach © T ite Kubo**

* * *

Rukia menengadah, "Ma-maaf Hisagi-kun sebenarnya aku menyukai orang lain…," kata Rukia menunduk malu. Sementara Ichigo langsung sujud syukur di tempat. Tapi tunggu dulu, siapa yang disukai Rukia?

Hisagi memejamkan matanya kemudian sesegera mungkin dia membuka matanya kembali "Hahh…apa boleh buat," katanya dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Hisagi-kun aku…," belum sempat Rukia meneruskan perkataannya, Hisagi menyentuh bibir Rukia dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Sudahlah Rukia-chan, sebaiknya ceritakan padaku, siapa orang yang berhasil memenangkan hatimu itu," ucap Hisagi, senyuman tipis terlihat di wajahnya.

Inilah saat – saat yang paling ditunggu Ichigo, dimana dia bisa tahu siapa yang disukai Rukia tanpa harus bertanya langsung pada orangnya. Yah…seharusnya begitu, tapi saat Hisagi menerima kekalahannya, Ichigo jadi berfikir, Hisagi adalah orang yang sangat dewasa, berbeda dengannya yang hanya bisa membuat Rukia marah dan terluka. Pecundang yang hanya bisa mengatakan "Aku menyukaimu, Kuchiki Rukia" dalam hati. Ini membuatnya sedikit merenungi dirinya, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk tidak mendengar apapun yang nantinya akan dikatakan Rukia pada Hisagi.

Ichigo keluar dari persembunyiannya a.k.a semak – semak, dia tersenyum tipis dan pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

"Hosh hosh hosh…"

Saat ini Ichigo sedang berlari menuju sekolahnya. Dia berbelok melewati satu ke gang ke tikungan, dan dilihatnya Rukia yang juga sedang berlari di depannya. Ternyata Rukia juga telat sama seperti dirinya. Ichigo mempercepat larinya untuk menyamai Rukia.

"Yo!!" sapa Ichigo yang saat ini sudah berhasil menyamai kecepatan lari Rukia.

"I-Ichigo…,"

"Larimu lambat, pendek!!"

"Berisik jeruk, ini sudah yang paling cepat tahu, hosh hosh…"

"Kalau larimu begitu bisa telat," Ichigo menarik salah satu tangan Rukia, dan itu membuat lari Rukia makin kencang. Dan untung saja mereka sampai sekolah dengan selamat.

"Hosh hosh hosh, kau berlari terlalu cepat, mau membunuhku ya?" teriak Rukia yang masih ngos – ngosan.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih pendek."

"Ah a-anu terima kasih,"

"Ditolak!!" tolak dengan nada tinggi, Ichigo menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"A-APAA? Jangan bercanda jeruk," Rukia mulai kesal dengan tingkah Ichigo.

"Memangnya kenapa? Hak-ku kan menolak ucapan itu?"

"Katakan saja apa maumu?" Rukia mengalah dan menunduk lemas, setidaknya dia ingin menghindari pertengkaran konyol diantara mereka.

"Nanti kau harus pulang bersamaku, baru ucapan itu kuterima, bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau saja," Rukia pasrah saja dengan syarat yang diajukan Ichigo.

"Bagus!!" Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan semangat, wajah merengut permanennya kini berubah agak sedikit soft karena senyum polos yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Rukia terdiam sejenak, menatap pemuda bodoh yang ada di depannya itu, kemudian dia mulai tertawa melihat tingkah pemuda itu. Bisa – bisanya pemuda itu tersenyum sepolos ini hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini. Benar – benar payah, itulah yang sedari tadi dipikirkan oleh Rukia.

"Hmp, hihihi…," Rukia menutup mulutnya menahan tawa yang mau dilepaskannya.

"Hei apanya yang lucu?"

"Tidak bukan apa – apa," Rukia mengibas – kibaskan salah satu tangannya ke udara.

"Hei!!"

"Sudahlah kita ke kelas," ajaknya kepada Ichigo seraya menarik tangan kanan Ichigo. Dan itu berhasil meninggalkan aksen merah di pipi Ichigo.

* * *

"Kemana sih?" tanya Rukia kesal.

Saat ini Rukia dan Ichigo sedang berjalan ke suatu tempat, seperti janji Rukia tadi pagi, dia harus pulang bersama Ichigo, baru ucapan 'terima kasih' itu diterima.

"Diam dan ikuti saja aku," jawab Ichigo.

"Cih, iya iya."

Rukia dan Ichigo berjalan cukup jauh dari sekolah hingga mereka sampai ke suatu padang rumput yang cukup luas yang dihiasi dengan bunga – bunga dan angin semilir yang menyentuh permukaan kulit dengan lembut.

"Indahnya," ujar Rukia takjub.

"Iya kan?" Ichigo mencoba memastikan. Rukia hanya mengangguk, ia mulai tersenyum senang dan hal itu membuat Ichigo ingat dengan 'tujuan' awalnya.

"Anu aku…," Ichigo menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"A-a-a-aku…itu…"

"Hn?" Rukia mulai mendekat dan mencoba mendengarkan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Ichigo.

"Itu, sebenarnya,…" lagi – lagi Ichigo menggantungkan kata – katanya dan membuat Rukia makin penasaran dan makin mendekat ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo yang didekati seperti itu menjadi salting dan blushing sendiri.

"Kau, menjauh dariku pendek, terlalu dekat!!" bentak Ichigo reflek karena panik. Rukia terdiam, ia terlihat sangat kesal.

"Ya, baiklah Kurosaki Ichigo aku tidak akan m-e-n-d-e-k-a-t-i-m-u lagi!! Maaf kalau selama ini aku mengganggumu, ya sudah aku PERGI!!" teriak Rukia dengan kemarahan yang meledak – ledak.

Ichigo tersentak mendegar perkataan Rukia. Tiba – tiba saja Rukia jadi tersulut emosi seperti itu, biasanya dia cuma membalas perkataan kasar Ichigo dengan ejekan tapi kali ini berbeda dari biasanya.

Tanpa banyak berfikir, Ichigo segera berlari ke arah Rukia yang sedang mengambil tasnya yang terletak di bawah pohon.

"Tunggu," cegah Ichigo.

"Apa? Aku kesal padamu!!" Rukia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu tapi, tangan Ichigo reflek menarik Rukia dan itu menyebabkan Rukia terjatuh. Ichigo yang melihat hal itu panik dan mencoba untuk memastikan keadaan Rukia.

"Kau tak apa – apa pendek?" tanya Ichigo cemas.

"Aduh, kau ini apa – apaan sih? Sakit, kenapa kau selalu kasar padaku? Kenapa selalu mengejeku!? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku strawberry? Kenapa…hiks…kenapa kau tidak pernah..hiks..bersikap lembut padaku? Kenapa kau seperti itu Ichigo? Hiks hiks…

Rukia mulai tak terkendali, emosinya berkecamuk anatara kesal, benci, ingin marah, ingin diperhatikan dan lain – lain. Hingga akhirnya dia marah sambil menangis.

'Nyuut' lagi – lagi hati Ichigo terasa sakit, kali ini dia sukses membuat gadis itu menangis.

"A…aku," Ichigo menunduk.

"Kau bodoh Ichigo Kurosaki, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang sepertimu, menyebalkan!!" teriak Rukia tanpa sadar dan itu kontan membuat muka Rukia dan Ichigo merah padam.

Rukia lantas menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan begitu ia menyadari bahwa secara tidak sengaja dia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Ichigo. Dia terduduk cemas di rumput dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan malunya. Sedangkan Ichigo masih terpaku, tidak percaya apa yang barusan didengarnya. Keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa menit.

"Aku… ta-tadi itu…" Ichigo mulai membuka pembicaraan.

Rukia masih tidak berubah posisinya, Ichigo mendekati Rukia dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Rukia yang menutupi wajahnya itu. Tapi tak semudah itu, Rukia tetap bersikeras menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya, membuat Ichigo berusaha keras untuk nelepas tangannya itu.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Lepaskan tanganmu dari wajahmu!?" teriak Ichi yang berusaha mati – matian untuk menyingkirkan tangan Rukia.

"Tidak mau!!" suara Rukia terdengar aneh seperti tertahan karena tangan yang masih saja menempel pada wajahnya.

"Rukia Kuchiki, kau ini apa – apaan sih!?" Rukia tak bergeming dengan teriakan Ichigo barusan, ia tetap berusaha dalam posisinya tadi, tetapi tentu saja tenaga Ichigo lebih unggul, dan berhasil membuat Rukia melepaskan tangan yang sedari tadi menutupi wajanya.

"Ahh…," wajah Rukia terlihat sangat merah saat Ichigo menarik paksa tangan Rukia yang tadi menutupi wajahnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ichigo, raut wajahnya sekarang berubah menjadi serius.

"Apanya?" tanya Rukia balik, saat ini dia dalam keadaan kepala tertunduk dengan kedua pergelangan tangan yang masih digenggam erat oleh Ichigo.

"Kau menyukaiku? Apa itu benar?" Ichigo mencoba memastikan dan menekan perasaannya. Rukia cuma bisa diam dan mengangguk kecil. Sementara inner Ichigo jingkrak – jingkrak nggak karuan, luarnya terlihat stay cool padahal rasanya dia udah pengen guling – guling di taman bunga.

Ichigo melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Rukia. Dia agak sedikit menjauh, mencoba melihat reaksi Rukia.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya Ichigo, kau tak mungkin menyukaiku, kau selalu saja besikap kasar dan mengejekku, harusnya itu sudah membuktikan semuanya. Aku saja yang bodoh karena aku su- eh?" kata – kata Rukia terputus begitu Ichigo memeluk erat Rukia.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Hei!!" Rukia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo malah memeluknya lebih erat.

"Syukurlah…," kata Ichigo pelan.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Lepaskan Ichigo!! Sesak!!" teriak Rukia.

Ichigo mengendurkan sedikit pelukannya tadi, kemudian dia membisikan sesuatu pada Rukia,

"Diam dulu, aku cuma ingin bersikap lembut padamu," bisik Ichigo.

"Eh?" Rukia yang tadinya meronta – ronta terdiam, semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"A-ai-aishiteru Rukia," akhirnya bisa juga Ichigo mengucapkan hal itu seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat merah dan menunduk malu. Rukia tertawa kecil dan menjitak kepala Ichigo cukup keras.

"BAKA!!" teriak Rukia.

"Aww!! Apa sih? Aku serius tahu," Ichigo memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena jitakan Rukia barusan.

"Masa?" Rukia mncoba memastikan.

"Kau mau bukti?" tentang Ichigo.

"Iya iya aku percaya," sahut Rukia dengan tersenyum. Ichigo kemudian mengacak – acak rambut Rukia dengan lembut.

Akhirnya bisa juga Ichigo menyampaikan perasaannya, walau itu sangat sulit. Dan untungnya perasaan itu terbalas.

"Ichigo dan Rukia, mulai hari ini jadian!!" ucap Ichigo dalam hati.

* * *

-

**- OWARI -**

**-**

**Huee~ gomen ne kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan, adegan romantisnya kurang terasa, habisnya saya emang nggak bakat bikin adegan romantis -bego- T.T..**

**Gomen juga kalau masih banyak typo, diskripsi nggak jelas dan kebanyakan dialog dan tata bahasa yang kurang baku.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua readers dan reviews yang udah menyempatkan untuk sekedar membaca bahkan rela mereview fic saya. Arigatou… Arigatou… Arigatou…**

**Yasudahlah apapun itu, review? Please…**


End file.
